Легион Цезаря
|локация = Невада: :Коттонвуд-Коув :Нельсон :Тайная квартира Легиона Цезаря :Походный лагерь Легиона :Шахта «Течаттикап» :Драй-Уэлз ----Одинокая Звезда ----Аризона: :Форт :Флагстафф (столица) :Лагерь Легата |подразделения = Преторианцы Фрументарии Официорум аб фамулатус |связана = Союзники: Белоногие Бомбисты (возможно) Великие ханы Омерта Черти Общество «Белая перчатка» (возможно) Неоднозначные отношения с: Ван Граффами Враги: НКР Братство Стали Мистер Хаус Подрывники |квесты = Кесарю кесарево Одиночество Пришёл, увидел, победил Легион имя мне Гаубица Перст указующий Шпиономания Порошок для народа Вырывая (или разрывая) Сержанта Тедди Надёжный помощник Лавроносный гладиатор Аризонский падальщик |члены = Вульпес Инкульта Сил Аврелий из Феникса Мёртвое Море Алекс Отон Карл Катон Гостилий Декан Север Курсор Лукулл Кёртис или Пик Ветеран Аттик Антоний Гай Магнус Улисс (ранее) Волдырь (ранее) Зверь (ранее) Клинок (ранее) Пильщик (ранее) |изображение = CaesarLegionSymbol.png |подпись = Штандарт Легиона |дополнительно = 250px Эдвард Сэллоу (Цезарь) — лидер Легиона }} Легион Цезаря ( ) — организация Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Легион Цезаря-это автократическое, традиционалистское, империалистическое рабовладельческое общество и тоталитарная диктатура, основанное по книгам Юлия Цезаря о походах на Галлов и Римской Империи. Одна из двух основных противоборствующих сторон, с которой связана одна из четырёх основных сюжетных линий. Легион Цезаря представляет собой агрессивное рабовладельческое государство, объединённое из 86 покорённых дикарских и варварских племён юго-запада бывших США. История Основание В 2077 году произошла Великая война, города обратились в развалины, государства прекратили своё существование. Человечество оказалось на грани вымирания, и многим пришлось бороться за выживание на радиоактивных пустошах. Спустя десятилетия после Войны потомки многих выживших вели и ведут жизнь первобытных дикарей. На руинах Старого мира живёт множество диких и полудиких племён. В XXIII веке племя черноногов, жившее в Аризоне, возле Большого каньона, взяло в плен трёх людей с запада, надеясь получить за них выкуп: антрополога Эдварда Сэллоу и медика Билла Колхауна из Последователей Апокалипсиса, а также мормонского миссионера Джошуа Грэхема из Нью-Ханаана. Эдвард, обратив внимание на бедственное положение племени, окружённого врагами, взялся помочь им. Он научил черноногов ухаживать за оружием, которое у них уже было, но находилось в плачевном состоянии, научил правильно стрелять и изготавливать взрывчатку, привил воинам племени подобие солдатской дисциплины. Дикари смотрели на него, как на волшебника. Сделав из черноногов умелых бойцов, недавний пленник, ставший вождём, повёл их против риджеров, самого слабого враждебного племени, и истребил их полностью. Племена кайбабов и фредонцев, привыкшие лишь к мелким набегам и грабежам, были поражены неожиданной жестокостью и силой беспомощных прежде черноногов, и покорились им. Их примеру последовали все прежние враги черноногов, а за ними и многие другие племена Аризоны. Эдвард, предвидя, что старые племенные разногласия могут положить конец единству конфедерации дикарей, основал Легион, взяв за основу культуру древнего Рима, а сам был коронован, приняв титул Цезаря. Джошуа Грэхем стал его правой рукой и получил звание легата. Колхаун запротестовал против жёстких методов своего давнего товарища и был изгнан на запад, в НКР, с посланием к правительству Республики и Последователям, чтобы они не смели мешать новоявленному Цезарю. Становление Легион Цезаря продолжил покорять племена юго-запада бывших США. 86 диких племён Аризоны, Юты, Нью-Мексико и Колорадо были завоёваны, покорены и присоединены к Легиону. Всех недовольных или бесполезных людей, в том числе ставших ненужными бывших союзников, легионеры казнили. Цезарь намеренно искоренял племенные различия, заставляя выводить татуировки и заключать межродовые браки, устраняя всякую угрозу целостности Легиона. Таким образом к 2274 году Легиону принадлежала территория, практически совпадающая по границам с одним из содружеств США. Даже отделения Братства Стали терпели поражения от оружия легионеров, а части их силовой брони стали популярным украшением доспехов центурионов. Помимо столицы в Аризоне, одним из важнейших городов Легиона стал Денвер в штате Колорадо. Разрушенный после Великой войны и населённый сразу несколькими племенами дикарей, он стал прекрасным приобретением для Легиона благодаря многочисленным стаям собак и, по-видимому, сохранившемуся знаменитому монетному двору. Однако захват Денвера дорого стоил Легиону и, легата Лания, возглавлявшего военную кампанию, из-за проблем со снабжением грозил обернуться военной катастрофой, способной положить конец существованию армии Цезаря. Поход против «плутократов» В 2277 году Цезарь направил Легион против НКР. От Калифорнии владения Легиона отделяла Мохавская пустошь, простиравшаяся за рекой Колорадо. Колорадо должна была стать Рубиконом Цезаря, а уцелевший после Великой войны Нью-Вегас — новым Римом. Однако планам Цезаря не суждено было сбыться. После того, как войска легата Грэхема расправились с передовыми отрядами НКР на восточном берегу Колорадо, их ждало сокрушительное поражение от армии генерала Оливера и рейнджеров командира Хенлона в Первой битве за дамбу Гувера. Цезарь был в ярости и, хотя Грэхем был его другом с первого дня существования Легиона, приказал казнить его. Преторианцы обмазали Джошуа Грэхема дёгтем, подожгли его и сбросили в Большой каньон. Тем не менее Легион не отступил от Колорадо. 4 долгих года легионеры под командованием легата Лания, занявшего место Грэхема, собирались с силами для нового штурма дамбы Гувера. В 2281 году всем в Мохаве ясно, что приближается Вторая битва за дамбу Гувера между НКР и Легионом. Общество В Легионе видна ярко выраженная иерархия, а также крайне суровая дисциплина. Мужчины — пожизненные солдаты в Легионе, также как их дети. Женщины — рабы, которые должны продолжать род мужчины. В Легионе категорически запрещены наркотики, алкоголь, разврат, азартные игры. Общество Легиона придерживается традиционных, консервативных взглядов на жизнь. Даже стимуляторы и высокотехнологичное оружие запрещены в Легионе, ведь Цезарь ценит только физическую силу. Дейл Бартон — независимый торговец из Аризоны, не состоящий в Легионе, значит в Легионе также есть формально независимые города, которые в обмен на защиту — платят налоги и снабжают армию. Племенная идентичность убирается с покорением какого-то из племени. Вырезаются татуировки, будущим легионерам внушают идеологию Цезаря. Идеология Pax Romana Легион Цезаря организован согласно убеждениям самого Цезаря, который мечтает, завоевав Нью-Вегас и НКР, создать «военную патриархальную империалистскую автократическую культурно гомогенную империю», способную защитить диктатора и граждан, в которой каждый человек будет значим настолько, насколько он полезен для государства. Свою идеологию Цезарь называет «Pax Romana», то есть «Римский мир». Эта идеология обладает ярко выраженными чертами фашизма, как по замыслу разработчиков игрыОтвет Джоша Сойера в Tumblr от 10.02.2018, так и по мнению внутримирового персонажа, Аркейда Геннона. Согласно «Pax Romana» человек может быть полезен либо как орудие войны, либо как рабочая сила. Отсюда возникает деление всех граждан Легиона на легионеров и рабов. Поскольку Цезарь считает женщин абсолютно не способными к войне, все женщины в Легионе — рабы, а большинство рабов — женщины. Кроме того, женщины обязаны рожать детей от тех мужчин, которых им укажет Цезарь или легат. При этом положение раба считается почётным. За людьми, бесполезными с точки зрения Цезаря или слишком непокорными, легионеры не признают права на жизнь. Среди людей, подлежащих в Легионе смертной казни, упоминаются наркоманы и гомосексуалисты. Кроме того, жестоко карается коррупция внутри самого Легиона. Положение легионера лишь кажется привилегированным, хотя они могут служить надсмотрщиками рабов. Служба в Легионе является принудительной и пожизненной, а поощрений для легионеров предусмотрено мало, за исключением, конечно, продвижения вверх по иерархии. Более высокое звание, по сути, означает лишь получение лучшего снаряжения и возрастающую ответственность и опасность для жизни. Таким образом, хотя в Легионе роли мужчин и женщин кардинально различаются, нельзя говорить о преимущественном притеснении одного из полов. Впрочем, сами легионеры или рабы могут держаться другого мнения о соотношении прав полов.Дж. Э. Сойер. One token Nazi medal for pure aryan mothers hardly balances …, Spring.me, 2011-10-28. Сами легионеры считают главными достоинствами физическую силу, доблесть, честь и дисциплину. Все, кто не принадлежит к Легиону, считаются «распутниками» и нечестивцами. Граждан НКР легионеры относят к особому подвиду нечестивцев и называют их «плутократами»Слово «Плутократия» не латинское, а греческое, образованное из двух составляющих: πλοῦτος, «богатство» и κράτος, «власть».. Если граждане НКР и жители Мохаве вблизи зоны военных действий могут быть порабощены независимо от их социального положения, в землях Легиона обращаются в рабов (или в легионеров) в основном дикари. Поэтому в землях, подконтрольных Легиону, существуют относительно цивилизованные города, которые не поглощены Легионом. Их граждане, во всяком случае мужчины, могут свободно и безопасно передвигаться по территориям Легиона, покидать их и возвращаться обратно. Эти люди не являются членами Легиона: это полностью военная организация. В Fallout: New Vegas таким человеком является Дейл Бартон, но ещё больше таких людей должно было встретиться в 3 отменённых локациях Легиона. Эти люди — не рабы и не свободные граждане. Они находятся в безопасности, живут плодотворной жизнью, не страдают от дефицита пищи и воды. Однако они не имеют прав и свобод (в том числе свободы слова, поэтому в Легионе нет оппозиции), обязаны беспрекословно подчиняться любым требованиям Легиона (даже если это означает переселение за 50 миль), а в случае, если они переходят дорогу легионерам, лишаются головы. Впрочем, Легион довольно редко утруждает их какими-либо приказами, а большинству из них безразлично отсутствие свободы слова — они в ней не нуждались и до прихода Легиона. По их меркам, они живут благополучнее, чем ранее.Дж. Э. Сойер. Even in ancient Rome’s slave-based economy the majority of …, Spring.me, 2012-05-11. Также Легион допускает на свои земли зарубежных торговцев: даже караваны калифорнийских торговых компаний. Сообщается, что человек, пользующийся защитой Легиона, может получить специальную метку, позволяющую передвигаться по его территории. Особым вариантом такой метки является «Знак Цезаря», вручение которого есть не что иное, как приглашение на аудиенцию к диктатору. Судя по тому, что Рауль о Легионе хорошего мнения, гули в Легионе не подвергаются дискриминации. Однако звание легионера, по всей видимости, они получить не могут, а сами легионеры испытывают к ним неприязнь. Достоверно известно, что в Легион не принимаются супермутанты, а части их брони служат популярным украшением доспехов центурионов. Однако, судя по одной из концовок Табиты, в Легионе супермутанты как таковые не преследуются. Сами же гули и супермутанты с трудом поддаются промывке мозгов, как старые люди, и поэтому, скорее всего, не могут быть полностью покорны Цезарю.Дж. Э. Сойер. no ghouls or supermutants in ceasars legion….explain, Spring.me, 2011-10-26. Язык Легионеры используют различные формы латыни, но за столько лет смесь языка различных племен, английского и латинского создала диалект Легиона. Особенно заметно произношения слова Цезарь — «Kaisar» или «siːzər». Религия Легион следует за культом Марса, созданным Цезарем в 2250 году после утверждения, что он был сыном Марса. Члены легиона верят, что бог войны очистил землю огнем, чтобы Цезарь мог завоевать Землю и спасти её от хаоса. Большинство членов Легиона не знают основ своего общества в древнеримской культуре и считают, что их обычаи были продиктованы Цезарю самим Марсом. Валюта Монеты представлены из двух экземпляров: Аурей и Динарий — монетами пользуются многие жители Мохаве. Организация армии Вся полнота власти над Легионом находится в руках одного правителя, обладающего титулом Цезаря. Он ни перед кем не отчитывается в своих действиях, а его права ограничиваются лишь устанавливаемыми им же законами. У диктатора Легиона может быть заместитель, к которому переходят его полномочия в случае его смерти или неспособности исполнять обязанности. Есть сведения, что в Легионе разработана целая система престолонаследия, однозначно указывающая, к кому перейдёт главенство в случае смерти Цезаря и его преемников (основанная на подобной системе Древнего Рима — когда император усыновлял популярного и способного военачальника, который после смерти императора восседал на его трон (пример: становление императора Марка Траяна). Обучение Обучением молодых легионеров занимаются инструктора. С раннего детства, дети-мальчики легионеров выполняют физические упражнения. Легионеры всё свое нахождение в Легионе постоянно выполняют физические упражнения и улучшают свои боевые навыки. Военные базы Командование военными лагерями ведется в основном деканами. Крупными военными базами командуют центурионы. Форт — крупная база Легиона на восточном берегу Колорадо, оснащённая ареной для боёв, палатками легионеров и рабыней Сири, которая прислуживает в столовой. Воинские формирования Самым крупным подразделением Легиона является когорта — она насчитывает 480 воинов и управляется Легатом. Они делятся на 6 центурий, во главе которой — Центурион и 80 легионеров, что не соответствует названию этой единицы (лат. centum — сто). Наименьшей единицей является контуберний из 8 легионеров, главенство которого отдаётся декану. Снабжение Легат Ланий, во время осады Денвера испытывал проблемы со снабжением. Снабжение Легиона — грабежи местных племен, городов и поселений, благодаря которым Легион получает все необходимые ресурсы. Хотя точно неизвестно, есть ли в Легионе снабжение как в армии НКР. Служба Служба в Легионе пожизненная. В армию можно попасть несколькими способами. Рождённый ребёнок-мальчик обязательно должен пройти испытание, обучение и стать легионером. Если племя захвачено и не вырезано Легионом, то мужчины в племени становятся легионерами. Третий метод включает в себя выбор физически пригодных рабов для обучения. Однако только мужчины могут служить пехотинцами. Женщинам запрещено вступать в бой. Продвижение вперед достигается прежде всего за счет доблестных или изобретательных действий на поле боя. Легионер, демонстрирующий лидерский потенциал, будет вознагражден большими обязанностями и привилегиями. Если легионер может добиться решительной победы для Легиона, даже если это связано с неповиновением приказам, он будет признан за свои усилия. Дисциплина Дисциплина в Легионе — самое главное среди солдат Цезаря. Никто не должен нарушать правила Цезаря и офицеров. Успех Легиона — это бесстрашие легионеров, и фанатичной преданности Цезарю. Таким образом, трусость и непослушание вызовут гнев Цезаря и его офицеров. Первый Легат Легиона — Джошуа Грэхем был казнён за проигрыш в Первой битве за дамбу Гувера. Сил попал в плен к НКР, когда его легионеры перерезали себе горла, чтобы не попасть в плен, тем самым Сил должен быть уничтожен за неповиновение приказам Легиона. За трусость и слабость, легионерам следует ждать долгую смерть: распятие, уничтожение преторианцами Цезаря или убийство другими легионерами, которые запоминают казнь своего же товарища, тем самым легионеры лучше убьют себя в бою, но не покажут слабость. Но если офицер Легиона будет выведен из боя, то легионеры будут неспособны видеть и контролировать ситуацию из-за чего легионеры станут легкой добычей для врага. Данную тактику продемонстрировал Командир Хенлон во Вторую битву за дамбу Гувера, когда он отстреливал легионеров, затем завёл их в заминированный Боулдер-Сити. Тактика боя Главное оружие легионеров — их сила, выносливость и ловкость. Они не признают высокие технологии и из дальнобойного оружия используют ружья и дробовики. Предпочитают ближний бой, в котором у них нет равных. Рекруты получают первый боевой опыт в малых боях с врагами. Воины — главные бойцы Легиона. Вступают в бой после рекрутов. Ветераны если в бою Легион проигрывает, вступают в бой, уничтожая врага. Легаты выбирают сами стратегию боя. Ланий не смотрит на потери в битве. Ему нужен лишь результат. Основная военная иерархия Будучи в основном военной организацией, Легион имитирует устройство древнеримской армии. Рядовые легионеры в зависимости от боевого опыта подразделяются на рекрутов, воинов и ветеранов. Этот статус отображает именно боевое искусство и количество боёв, а не звание: в бою контуберний ветеранов может возглавлять менее опытный, но проявивший лучшие лидерские качества декан-рекрут. Разделение легионеров на рекрутов, воинов и ветеранов также является подражанием военному устройству древнеримского легиона: рекруты соответствуют гастатам, воины — принципам, ветераны — триариям.Дж. Э. Сойер. Would Caesars Legion ever have Triarii? Or is it based on …, Spring.me, 2012-07-03. 110px|right Легионер-рекрут Новобранцы в Легионе, составляют большую часть солдат в бою. Рекруты одеты в лёгкую броню, вооружены лёгким оружием: мачете, копьё и легкое оружие дальнего боя. Они выполняют легкие задачи: мелкие рейды, диверсионные вылазки и другие задачи. 85px|right Легионер-воин Воины лучше вооружены, чем новобранцы. Одеты в броню воина. В качестве оружия ближнего боя используют обычные для легионеров мачете или мощные пожарные топоры и кувалды. В дальнем бою применяют метательные копья и различное лёгкое огнестрельное оружие. 120px|right Легионер-ветеран Ранг ветерана получают, если легионер проводит в боях несколько лет. Ветераны лучше вооружены, экипированы и более опытны, чем другие легионеры. В бою ветераны находятся в резерве и вступают в битву, пока другие не будут побеждены. Если курьер продвинулся далеко по сюжету, легионеры-ветераны будут вызваны Цезарем из Аризоны, для подготовки к битве. Ветераны носят броню ветерана. В качестве оружия ближнего боя они используют обычные для легионеров мачете и мачете-гладии или мощные пожарные топоры и цепные пилы. Ветераны-убийцы могут иметь при себе «Шиш-кебаб». Некоторые ветераны занимают высокие должности, например служат инструкторами, собаководами, распорядителями боёв или руководителями аванпостов. Порядок получения ветераном ранга декана-ветерана, вексиллария или центуриона также не раскрывается. Командование 100px|right Декан Младшие командиры Легиона называются деканами. Легионеры получают такое звание, благодаря проявлению лидерских качеств в бою. Деканы командуют одним или несколькими контуберниями рекрутов, воинов или ветеранов Легиона, могут быть комендантами лагерей и командирами патрулей, заместителями центурионов, командирами диверсионных отрядов. Деканов легко отличить из-за их шлемов с оперением — только это их отличает от легионеров. Их вооружение не отличается от вооружения рядовых легионеры. Деканы используют броню легионеров. Если декан — воин, то он будет одет в броню воина. Есть разделение деканов на рекрутов, воинов и ветеранов. 120px|right Центурион Как и реальные римские центурионы, старшие офицеры Легиона могут иметь под своим командованием подразделения разного размера. Аврелий из Феникса говорит, что под его командованием находится восемь контуберниев, то есть 64 легионера. Центурионы могут возглавлять небольшие диверсионные отряды, а также существуют элитные части бойцов Легиона, полностью состоящие из центурионов сравнительно низкого ранга. Напротив, наиболее высокопоставленные центурионы могут командовать столь крупными подразделениями, что способны проводить самостоятельные военные операции. Однако они, как правило, держатся подальше от опасности из-за стратегической ценности каждого центуриона. Вне боя центурионы действуют как администраторы лагерей Легиона с помощью декана. Они одеты в тяжелые доспехи, сложенные вместе, полученные от павших врагов, и используют различное тяжелое оружие. 150px|right|[[Легат Ланий]] Легат Наивысшими командирами являются легаты, которые подчиняются непосредственно самому Цезарю или вышестоящим легатам. Легаты командуют крупными подразделениями — когортами, способными проводить самостоятельные военные операции. Легаты доказывают высшую лояльность Легиону и Цезарю. Вне основной иерархии 70px|right Вексиларий Вексиларии — это легионеры-знаменосцы: боевое знамя прикреплено к их броне. Вексиларии на поле боя должны поднимать боевой дух легионеров и означать точку их сбора. Их вооружение гораздо лучше любого легионера. Используют оружие дальнего боя — снайперскую винтовку. 115px|right Преторианец Наиболее преданным легионерам, заслужившим звание центуриона, Цезарь предлагает войти в преторианскую гвардию, но тот может отказаться от этой чести. Если же воин согласится, он должен будет вызвать любого действующего преторианца на смертельный поединок, победив в котором, претендент займёт место убитого. Преторианцы охраняют самого Цезаря и других высокопоставленных лиц Легиона. Также преторианцы могут исполнять обязанности стражников важных пленников, охранников важных объектов, дознавателей, палачей и артиллеристов. 100px|right Фрументарий Личные агенты Цезаря называются фрументариями. Они — его тайная полиция, шпионы, диверсанты и послы. Фрументарии-шпионы внедряются в другие сообщества, где им позволяется подражать обычаям «распутников» и «плутократов», и иногда достигают в них высокого положения. Фрументариев выбирает сам Цезарь. 90px|right Разведчик Разведчик Легиона обучен искусству разведки. Эти легионеры оснащены охотничьими ружьями и более легкими версиями стандартной рекрутской брони. Они часто сопровождаются собаками в качестве поддержки. 110px|right Убийцы Легионер-убийца — один из представителей карательного отряда Легиона. Специально обученный легионер, посланный для убийства самых ненавистных врагов Цезаря. Внешне похож на легионера-ветерана. Если игрок стал врагом без права прощения, то карательные отряды станут охотится на него. Карательный отряд может состоять из ветерана-убийцы, вексилария, преторианца и центуриона. Прочие должности * Единственный известный человек, носящий звание курсора, служит гонцом, но, по-видимому, легионеры-разведчики являются именно курсорами. * Fallout: New Vegas упоминается легионер в звании консула, который управляет захватом и продажей рабов. * Антоний — собаковод Легиона из племени «Битые Псы (Fallout: New Vegas)|Битые Псы», члены которого имели талант в укрощении собак. Собаководы ответственны за дрессировку боевых псов Легиона. * Кузнец — отвечает за содержание оружия и брони Легиона. В то время как их роль в Легионе не включает прямой бой, они хорошо бронированы и квалифицированы в обращении с бензопилами, которые служат их инструментами и оружием. Эти люди обычно находятся в лагерях легиона. * Инструктора — отвечают за подготовку будущих легионеров. Им доверяют превращать мальчиков в сильных воинов и поэтому поощряют подвергать их подопечных строгой тренировке. Они часто угрожают убить своих учеников, если они не уделят все внимание улучшению своих навыков. Оценки Жители Мохаве оценивают Легион только по наслышке. Они ничего не знают о нём, думают, что они рабовладельцы и убийцы. Солдаты армии НКР, как и граждане Республики — ненавидят Легион. Разные организации так или иначе недолюбливают Легион. Лишь Рауль — единственный, кто на Пустоши высказывает лояльность Легиону. Участие в * Война Новой Калифорнийской Республики и Легиона Цезаря ** Первая битва за дамбу Гувера ** Осада Хоупвиля и Эштона ** Битва при Уиллоу-Бич ** Битва при Аризонском водосливе ** Ниптонская резня ** Сёрчлайтская диверсия **Вторая битва за дамбу Гувера ** Операция: Рэкет Отношения с внешним миром * Фрументарий Пик передаёт информацию Чертям из НКР, которые сотрудничают с Легионом. * Вульпес Инкульта ответственен за союз с Омертой, и он главный во время операции: Рэкет. * Война с НКР. * Братство Стали — бункер Братства был уничтожен Легионом задолго до Первой битвы на Дамбе. Сам Цезарь испытывает неприязнь к Братству и намерен его уничтожить, но Курьер может поставить на место старейшины — Хардина, который атакует ГЕЛИОС Один. Цезаря можно уговорить оставить Братство, если игрок достаточно красноречив.Красноречие 55 * Улисс обучил племя Белоногих в замен на союз с Легионом. Цезарь хотел использовать их для уничтожения Нью-Ханаана. * Карл подписал союз с Великими ханами, пообещав земли до Колорадо. * Легион желает купить у Ван Граффов энергетическое оружие, но попав в засаду, разорвал с ними все связи. * Курьер может по квесту пища для гурманов убедить общество «Белая перчатка» поддержать Легион, а также выполнив квест В небо!, склонить Бомбистов к союзу с Легионом. * Подрывники попали в западню Вульпеса Инкульты. Цезарь не видел пользы от них и враждовал с ними. Концовки Fallout: New Vegas Легион Цезаря в Van Buren В 2238 году миссионер Джошуа Грэхем обнаружил двух Последователей Апокалипсиса в Большом каньоне. Один из последователей вместе с самим Джошуа позже основал Легион и стал их Цезарем, а Джошуа стал его «правой рукой». Легион нарастил свою мощь во время правления одного из сильнейших племён пустоши Косоплётами, которое правило всеми соседствующими территориями и собирало дань в виде еды, припасов и рабов. Легион отбил нападение Косоплётов, которые в скором времени ушли с тех земель. Ослабленные и побитые остатки племени вскорости были добиты Легионом, и никто не выжил, кроме одной женщины. Эта женщина впоследствии стала племенной богиней Гекатой. Между 2238 и 2241 годами первая дань рабами была отдана Легиону племенем Черноногих. В 2249 году наладилась прибыльная работорговля между Легионом Цезаря, племенем Чёрная Нога и гулями-мертвяками в Резервации. С этого момента Легион Цезаря получил полный доступ к оружию, амуниции и броне, производившейся в резервации. С новыми возросшими силами, в начале 2250 года, Цезарь попытался избавиться от присутствия НКР на востоке и благополучно разрушил дальнюю заставу НКР — Форт Арадеш на востоке от Большого каньона. Это была первая крупная потеря НКР, которая испугала губернатора Дамбы Гувера и дала возможность Легиону продвинуться на запад вплоть до самой дамбы. Следующим пунктом на пути Цезаря и стала Дамба Гувера, но при попытке её захватить Легион был повержен. С того времени Легион передвинулся к востоку от Техаса, пройдя через легендарные ураганы, буйствующие там практически круглый год. Несколько групп легионеров остались на юго-западе, собирая дани с местных племён в виде рабов и товаров. Легион Цезаря в Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 В Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 Легион известен как Рейдеры Цезаря. Рейдеры Цезаря являются одной из четырёх организаций которая сражается за власть над городом Одинокая Звезда. Если у героя низкая репутация, Рейдеры Цезаря предложат избавиться от торговой компании гулей, однако если репутация высокая, гули предложат герою избавиться от Рейдеров Цезаря. Заметки Известно, что для восточного берега Колорадо планировались ещё три локации Легиона, не вошедшие в финальную версию Fallout: New Vegas.Дж. Э. Сойер. Was it planned to have more Legion territory in the game, …, Spring.me, 2011-10-28. Появления Галерея Fallout NV Legion mongrel.png|Пёс Легиона Nv-legion-armor.png|Легионер-рекрут LegionaryScout.png|Разведчик Легиона LegionExplorer2.png|Легионер-исследователь LegionaryAssassin.png|Легионер-убийца PrimeLegionary.png|Легионер-воин VeteranLegionary2.png|Легионер-ветеран LegionVexillarius.png|Вексиларий Легиона Decanus2.png|Декан Centurion.png|Центурион Praetorian.png|Преторианец Исторические личности Caesar.png|Цезарь (основатель и правитель Легиона) JoshuaGrahamYoung.png|Джошуа Грэхем (бывший легат Легиона Цезаря, так же известный, как Мальпаисский легат или «Горелый») Lanius.png|Легат Ланий (военачальник легиона Цезаря, известный так же под прозвищем «Бич Востока») Lucius2.png|Луций (командир преторианцев Легиона Цезаря) VulpesInculta2.png|Вульпес Инкульта (фрументарий Легиона Цезаря) Ulysses2.png|Улисс (фрументарий, обнаруживший дамбу Гувера) AureliusOfPhoenix.png|Аврелий из Феникса (центурион, командующий в Коттонвуд-Коув) GaiusMagnus2.png|Гай Магнус (центурион, командующий в лагере Драй-Уэлз) SaltUponWounds.png|Соль-на-Раны (военный вождь племени Белоногие) Волт-Бой CaesarLegionReputation2.png|Изображение Волт-Боя на иконке репутации с Легионом Примечания de:Caesars Legion en:Caesar's Legion es:Legión de César fi:Caesar's Legion fr:Légion de Caesar it:Legione di Caesar nl:Caesar's Legion pl:Legion Cezara pt-br:Caesar's Legion uk:Легіон Цезаря zh:恺撒军团 Категория:Организации Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Организации Van Buren Категория:Организации, упоминаемые в All Roads Категория:Организации, упоминаемые в Lonesome Road Категория:Организации, упоминаемые в Honest Hearts Категория:Легион Цезаря